


27

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 27, Cancer, Gen, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: A song fic inspired by Machine Gun Kelly’s song “27″.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Reader
Kudos: 5





	27

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a song in Colby’s The Nights I’m Left Alone Playlist. It is called “27″ by Machine Gun Kelly. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend checking it out.

_And if I must go and die at 27 / Then at least I know I died a legend_

You took a breath, the weight on your chest just a little too much for you to handle.

_Now will you roll and ride like we’re together / And keep the vibe inside alive forever / And feel me forever_

You had to tell them. It had been two months of appointments. You couldn’t hide the truth any longer.

_They say I need to slow down but I don’t know how_

“Hey, guys,” your voice cut through the room. Tonight, the gang was over at Sam’s apartment for pizza night. It was a small party, but no one had drank very much yet, so you knew it was the perfect time to tell them all in one go. “I gotta tell you all something.”

_I need to overdose on inspiration / 27_

Kat, Sam, Colby, Corey, Elton, Jake, Tara, and a few other friends stared back at you, waiting for the words to leave your lips. “I have cancer.”

“What?” Kat said softly, eyes growing wide.

“I have cancer,” you said again softly, allowing the words to sink in.

Jake chuckled. “Where’s the camera?”

“This is a prank, right?” Corey said, eyeing you suspiciously.

You raised your hands in the air. “No pranks. No cameras. You guys needed to know the truth.”

“Deadass?” Corey’s suspicion beginning to falter.

“Deadass,” you sighed. “They told me about two months ago. I have about three years left if I don’t take chemo.”

“And if you do?” Elton urged.

“Maybe six, but that’s if I stay on chemo until the end. In the hospital.”

“What are you gonna do?” Tara asked.

Rubbing your face with your sleeve, you murmured softly. “I have about three years left. I’m gonna live those three years.”

_Why don’t you just go home? / Well I can’t right now, I’m a rolling stone._

“And then you’re gonna leave us?” Colby said, eyes finally rising from the floor. His voice was full of hurt and anger.

“I don’t have much of a choice here, Colby.”

“You have chemo.”

“That’s not living and you know it.”

“But at least you’d be here.” Getting up, he stormed from the room, returning to his apartment with a slam of the door.

“So what’s the plan? Traveling? Filming?” Elton queried, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the room. He knew that if you wanted to go on an adventure, many people in the gang would love to accompany you.

“Probably some traveling. More that than filming for my channel. I mean, I definitely need to keep filming because it’s gonna be awhile before I stop needing the money, but I don’t wanna slave away at filming things that don’t matter to me.”

“Where should we go?” Corey asked, eyes glancing between you and Elton with a slow grin forming on his face.

Smiling, you realized that these three years were going to be some of your best. “Everywhere.”

* * *

It was a few days later when you showed up at Colby’s apartment randomly. He didn’t know you were coming, but you knew from the gentle sound of television dripping through his door that he was in. Knocking, you held your breath as the dark wood swung open, revealing his exhausted face.

There were dark circles under his eyes, highlighted by his unruly blue hair and dark shirt. “(Y/n)? Why are you here?” He didn’t sound angry anymore, just drained.

Sighing, you gazed up at him, having lost the speech you’d prepared before bed every night since he’d stormed away from pizza night. “I miss my best friend. Can I come in?”

He stepped to the side, granting you entry.

_And if I must go, and fly away / And kiss my baby girl goodnight_

He moved to the couch, and you sat beside him. “I know I should have told you sooner, and I’m sorry. I just needed time to figure out what was happening.”

“I’m sorry I got mad,” he said softly, falling back against the cushions.

“I’m sorry I’m not staying as long as I could.”

Wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his warmth, he sighed. “But you wouldn’t really be staying. You’d just be kinda here.”

“So your not mad with what I chose?”

“No. I never was. I’m just mad you had to choose. You never should have had to decide when you…” his voice trailed off, unable to fully admit yet that one of his best friends in the whole world was going to die soon.

“It’ll be okay, Colby.”

“So when?”

“I have until 27ish,” you whispered against him.

“Stay with me until then?”

You smiled. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” After a pause, you turned to him. “Elton wants to take me on a trip. Wanna be my plus one?”

“Always.”

_And if this really is goodbye / Then let’s set this city on fire_

* * *

Everyone grieves differently. Sam and Kat retreated into their own comfort. Elton found distraction in filming. Corey got lost in humor, though a few tears escaped onto his cheeks during the odd vlog. Elton gave a shoutout on the issue, highlighting how important it is to stay with the ones you love most. Jake didn’t talk about it, and Tara did little more than send out a public statement of grief, not wishing to capitalize too excessively on the death of one of her best friends.

Colby was quiet. Everyone assumed the issue would send him spiraling into drunkenness, but it didn’t. You’d made him promise it wouldn’t. Instead, he was quieter than usual, his typical happy-go-lucky demeanor washed clean. Rarely did he laugh or smile. Jokes were gone. The boys thought his YouTube career was ending.

But then the pressure got to him. Sam, Corey, and Jake had insisted that they explore a haunted building, get back into the old swing of things. Colby didn’t really want to, but he relented anyway.

So they explored part of the building, Jake fooling around and Corey moaning in every room he went into. Eventually, Sam convinced them to try a Ouija Board. Setting up the camera and the lights, the four boys sat in a semicircle around the game. Placing their fingertips on the game piece, they started.

Sam asked the first question. “Is there anyone here that wants to talk to us.”

> Yes.

“Woah, who did that?” Jake asked, eyes going wide at the rapidity of the piece moving.

“I didn’t. Did you?” Corey asked, directing the question toward Sam.

“No. Colby, you should ask the next question.”

He sighed. “What do you want to tell us?” he asked, assuming that sassing a spirit couldn’t get him feeling any worse.

The pawn moved again, trailing across the letters.

> F-U-C-K-Y-O-U

“What the fuck?” Corey said, confusion and alarm written across his features.

Colby’s eyes grew wide. What was going on?

_If I must go, die at 27 / Then at least I know I died a legend_

“Why?” Jake asked, addressing the board cautiously.

Again, the pawn moved.

> M-O-V-E-O-N

Colby laughed. There was no way. Could it be?

“What?” Sam asked, turning toward Colby for an explanation.

“Are you serious?” Colby asked, eyes traveling up in the air toward the invisible spirit.

> Yes.

“Who the fuck are we talking to?” Jake asked, eyes wide.

“Colby, what’s going on? Are you moving the piece? Is this some kind of prank?”

Grinning, he looked up again. “Do you wanna tell them or should I?”

Again, the piece slid.

> 2-7

27.

With a sigh and one of his first genuine smiles in months, he whispered, “I missed you,” letting the words flutter into the darkness.

_What is a beautiful life without a beautiful death? /_

_What is a beautiful mind, how is our beauty defined? /_

_Is it for you to decide, is it my duty to die? /_

_No matter how I’m remembered, just let me be remembered_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/). Have a great day!


End file.
